Now that we found love
by Its the Mooface
Summary: Snapshots of Nami and Zoro's live's together. Domestic AU.


**Now that we found love**

Many thanks, once again, to the wonderful Maidenoftheworld over on Tumblr for setting up this Secret Santa event and Merry Christmas to Classiccutie who was my Secret Santa.

I had so much fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading this, enjoy!

* * *

It had been a quiet night so far and Zoro should have known that even thinking that would be tempting fate. He been the closest when he'd gotten a call through about a bar disturbance and as much as he liked frequenting them, he didn't when he was on the job. They'd said it was minor and nothing he couldn't handle, but as he entered and a chair went flying past his head, he knew he had his work cut out for him.

Two years ago a position had come up across the country in the police force. It was paid and included training, something incredibly rare nowadays. Normally you had to work up to a paid position. He'd thought long and hard about what to do, he didn't want to move and leave behind his friends that were basically his family but at the same time, he'd wanted to do this for a long time. He'd been with Luffy and Nami when he mentioned it for the first time. Luffy had instantly told him to do it, they were childhood friends and always would be no matter what, but this was his dream. Nami had looked hesitant for a moment before putting on a massive smile and voicing the same as Luffy. Part of his hesitation was partly due to her. They were on the cusp of something and every day they were shifting closer, they couldn't do that with her here and him across the country. But in the end, they were right. The timing clearly wasn't good for them right now and they could wait until it was. She was still in the middle of teacher training, so she was just as busy with reports and training.

So, with his things packed (a tiny bag with barely a week's worth of clothes), he'd hugged his friends and set off. The only thing that bothered him till this day was the heartbroken look on Nami's face as she wished him well.

Now another job positioned had opened up back where all his friends were, he'd transferred immediately but kept it quiet so he could surprise them. He didn't expect his first day back to be at work, nor for something quite like this.

The room was in complete chaos and no way reflected the report he had previously received. Along with airborne chairs, table legs had been snapped off to weaponize them and the left-over tabletops were used for shields with beer bottles being thrown over them like grenades.

From what Zoro could see, there wasn't anyone in the bar not fighting, the barkeep who had made the distress call was nowhere to be seen. Zoro's likeness to a warzone was spot on and he was considering calling in for backup until he heard a familiar laugh. Zoro's shoulders slumped. His first day back and of course he's here. He probably started it.

As Zoro turned, there he was in the middle of the chaos. Ratty straw-hat tied around his neck and a smile that engulfed his face with manic laughter spilling out. As the guy in front of him fell to the floor, he went to take off after someone else.

As he passed by, Zoro grabbed him by the back of his red vest. 'Luffy, why is it always you?' Zoro sighed out.

'Zoro?!' Luffy exuberantly exclaimed as he'd turned to see who had caught him, 'You're back?!' And within a split second Luffy had climbed Zoro and smothered him into his chest as his arms wrapped around his head and legs around his waist.

Zoro patted his back but that did nothing to get him off and it took Zoro pushing against his chest for him to release Zoro. Luffy didn't seem to mind though as he kept his arm wrapped around Zoro's shoulder.

'So where is everyone? Normally you drag others into your mess.' Zoro asked, he'd looked around earlier but didn't see any of the group.

'Oh shoot, Nami!' Luffy was suddenly looking around the room, too caught up in seeing his old childhood friend.

They both found her at the same time as she ducked a punch from a bar brawler before whipping the snooker cue around and smacking the guy in the temple. As he fell to the floor, she surveyed the room for any potentials but locked eyes with Zoro.

Zoro watched as she went from annoyed to surprised and then happy as she came running towards the pair. Whilst running she opened her arms ready to hug him but at the last moment, she suddenly clutched her snooker cue with both hands in front of her. Was she going to hit him?

As she swung the cue, Zoro side stepped to dodge the attack but as he did, he saw a man standing behind the both of them with a glass raised intending to smash it against either his or Luffy's head. Nami's cue connected with his head and, for good measure, she brought it back to jab into the guys stomach before he fell to the floor.

With the threat now gone, Nami turned and smiled at Zoro, closing the distance to wrap him up in a tight hug. His arms came arounds hers and squeezed just as tight. He'd missed this. Not one to be left out, Luffy wrapped his arms around both of them as the three hugged. A few moments passed and nobody moved.

'As nice as this is, I'm still on the clock and we're the last people standing in the middle of this bar.'

**...**

After their hug, Nami had quickly thrown away her bloodied snooker cue as she suddenly remembered the situation they were in, and that whilst Zoro was their friend, he was now a police officer. One that was called to a bar brawl that they were the centre of.

Zoro now stood in front of them both, wanting to understand what had actually happened before he had to call in for backup. However they were both sitting, on the only chairs left standing, squabbling about who had started this.

'It was you Luffy! You knocked into the guy and made him spill his food, after you previously stole his food too.'

'The fight had already started by then, it's because you were cheating against those guys playing poker,' Luffy crossed his arms.

'I do not cheat! I'm just naturally talented and you're jealous because you suck at poker.' Nami smiled and Luffy began to pout, 'Also, how do you expect me to continue feeding you if I don't win?! Money isn't free!'

'Well what about the guy's wallet you stole?' Nami's smile drained off of her face and she shot a nervous look at Zoro before suddenly pulling Luffy's cheeks to shut him up.

'Oi, enough.' He cut them off before they could continue squabbling, he needed to get this cleaned up. 'Who threw the first punch?'

Luffy looked confused but Nami started smirking as she clocked onto what he was doing, 'That guy.' She pointed to a guy passed out on the bar top.

'Oh! We're going to blame that guy?' Luffy suddenly realised what they were talking about and the three of them smiled deviously.

'Just follow my lead when back up arrives and I'll take your statements.' Nami nodded back at Zoro and he was grateful I this moment that she was there. He was happy to see her obviously, but she was calculated and could easily help him with this situation.

It was good to be back.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the bar incident, Nami and Luffy had gotten away with only a warning and a mouthful from Genzo. Whilst others could be fooled, Captain Genzo was well aware of their antics. He was angry with Luffy for dragging Nami in, angry with her for getting involved and Zoro for not getting there quick enough. Even though he didn't get lost. He didn't.

He'd spent most of his time with Nami, since he'd gotten back. It was nice to know after two years nothing had changed between them. He'd seen a few of the others from their group but not all together. Their schedules were now quite difficult to organise and align.

Zoro had received a text earlier in the day about going out to dinner with the whole group and from what Nami told him when he'd asked if she was going, was that everyone would be there. That should have been his first clue that something wasn't quite right. Normally it would take at least a week or two to gather everyone, as they all had different shift patterns or responsibilities as parents.

His second clue should have been when Franky turned up at his door to pick him up to make sure he didn't get lost. Apparently, Robin was at Nami's and they were getting ready together. Nothing odd about that, they both liked to look dress up regardless of whether it was a casual dinner or not, even if Zoro thought it was a waste of time.

Franky, however, took one look at him and insisted he should change into a shirt. 'Everyone's going to look super nice and you're going to look like we picked you up off the street.'

Zoro raised an eyebrow and his frown set in, 'I always dress like this and no one says anything.' He folded him arms in defiance, 'Also, I thought we were just getting something to eat? No one said anything about formal.'

Franky just waved his hand, 'You know how Nami is, she'll lose her temper and then you'll lose yours and then the evening is ruined.'

Zoro was about to argue back but was interrupted by Franky, 'So let's find a shirt, you should wear something with prints.'

Any suspicion was lost from thereon as Zoro quickly followed after the other man making a beeline for him room, arguing how he didn't have any and no, he would not borrow one of Franky's, he'd look ridiculous.

The third clue still didn't land when they were at a different restaurant then what was stated and instead of nine of them there was four. Robin and Franky sat opposite them and Nami sat next to him, currently locked into a silent conversation with Robin.

At least Nami looked as confused as him, Robin was ignoring any questions the younger woman had as they reached the table. She just smiled and said the others couldn't make it suddenly and it was just the four of them, so why not go somewhere nice now there was no threat of food being thrown around.

Nami and Zoro had shared a confused look at each other as they attempted to piece together what was going on.

The evening was odd, to put it lightly. It was awkward at first as one pair was baffled and the other pair of the foursome continued to act as if everything was alright and hadn't tricked their friends for unknown reasons. The tension never really left the table for the rest of the evening, always sitting under the surface as they chatted and caught up on how their respective weeks had gone.

When it had come to the end of the evening and they were getting ready to leave, Robin declared that she would be going back with Franky to pick up the children and asked if Nami could give Zoro a lift home.

'So, was that as weird for you as it was for me?' Zoro asked now that they out of the restaurant and in the car alone.

Nami sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'Why wouldn't they say anything beforehand? Why the secrecy? We still would have come even if the others couldn't make it… and all five of the others suddenly had other plans?' It just doesn't make sense.'

Zoro just shrugged, 'Who knows, we have weird friends.'

'So, what convinced you to wear a shirt? Normally that takes threats from me to make that happen.' Nami smirked before starting the car to get them home.

'Franky threatened me with your violence and I either picked a shirt or he had a floral one waiting for me. I didn't stand a chance.'

Suddenly Nami gasped as all the pieces slotted together, she turned the car back off to face Zoro. 'Was this meant to be a double date?' She tentatively asked. 'We're dressed nicely for an expensive restaurant; we go with the only couple in the group and they didn't tell us about any of this.'

As Nami said it, the light bulb went off over Zoro's head and he groaned at all the odd clues he'd missed. Since he'd gotten back a few weeks ago, they'd been spending a lot of time together. It was nice that two years hadn't really affected their friendship, but he was well aware that his feelings for her hadn't gone away. He just didn't know what to do with it yet. Before nothing could be done with his leaving date looming for his new job and her in the middle of teacher training, he was patient and could wait. What he didn't realise, was that their friends had clocked on and had taken to getting involved to move things along.

'Zoro?' Nami asked and he realised that whilst he was sitting there working this all out, she was still waiting for a response.

He sighed and rubbed his hands against his forehead, he knew this conversation would be coming, he just didn't imagine it would be now when he was so underprepared. But then, when did plans ever work out for them?

'Zoro.' Nami's tone was sharper now, she didn't enjoy being ignored when they were trying to have a discussion.

He almost took the bait, but there was something more important than his thinning temper and looming argument.

'If I hadn't had left, do you think we would have gotten together?' There was no beating around the bush, he just needed to say it and sort this out so they could move past it.

Nami's eyes were blown wide, this was the last thing she expected him to say. 'Do you think we would have?'

'I asked you first.' Zoro snorted.

'I asked you second.' Nami snorted, mocking him.

Normally that would have annoyed Zoro, but he knew this was coming from a place of nerves for Nami, this was unchartered territory, so he knew he'd have to take the leap.

'Yeah, I do. At least, I wanted to. At some point I would've checked if that was okay with you.' He smirked at her.

Nami turned away from him as her cheeks started to go red and mumbled something.

'What was that? I can't hear if you whisper.'

She turned to glare at him which had no effect when she looked so embarrassed. 'I said, I would have been okay with that.'

'And you are now?'

All she did was nod in response and that was enough for Zoro. He knew not to push her too much when she was feeling vulnerable.

He just about held back at yelp as she quickly leaned over the console to give him a firm, nervous kiss. When he responded however, he felt her relax and took one of her hands into his bigger one, slowly stroking his thumb along it.

When she pulled back, she had a coy smile on her face, previous confidence returning to her.

'Let's see where this goes.'

* * *

Nami jolted awake at the sound of a crash. In her haze she was trying to work out whether it had come from inside their home or from youths messing around outside, it was a Friday night after all.

It was silent once again and with Zoro sleeping soundly beside her she decided not to worry. She cuddled back into him and just as she was about to go back to sleep, she heard another sound, but this was accompanied by whispers. She could feel herself starting to get hot as she started to panic. Someone was in their home at, she looked at the clock next to her, 2am.

Without another moment of hesitation she began to shake Zoro next to her. He huffed and rolled over to face away from her.

'Zoro, Zoro,' She started shoving his shoulder, getting more aggressive as time went on without a response, 'Someone's in our house. Wake up!

He sat up at that. However, all he could hear was silence. 'You sure you didn't just have a bad dream?'

She glared at him. 'I am not imagining this! I'm not as bad as Usopp.'

Before she could finish, there was another bang downstairs, followed by frantic whispering, which sounded like someone telling another to keep it down.

Nami smirked triumphantly at Zoro but all he could do was frown. At Nami's smugness and at the fact someone was in here whilst they were asleep. He'd checked all the locks before he went to bed and they lived in a relatively safe place.

He jumped out of bed and took his baseball bat out of the cupboard, just as Nami grabbed her tennis racket. He was about to ask her to stay here and lock the door but even he knew it'd lead to an argument and he didn't need that right now. Instead he muttered, 'Stay behind me', and entered to hall.

Nami didn't say anything but did as he said as he slipped into work mode. In the hallway he stopped for a moment to see if he could hear anything and started clearing rooms before getting to the stairs.

He stopped just around the corner and peered around, he could see the front door from the top, it was shut and had no signs of forced entry. He turned to look at Nami, he could tell she was nervous, but she was putting on a brave face. He softly smiled at her, whilst squeezing her free hand, before gesturing for her to follow him as he made his way down the stairs.

He stopped midway to look into their living room and found it completely untouched. So far Zoro was absolutely baffled. If they were being robbed, they were incredibly noisy and were taking far too long. They were still downstairs and hadn't even done a sweep of the rooms for valuables. Looking the other way, the dining room was empty but was being illuminated by the light from the kitchen. Zoro frowned, they were sloppy.

'They're in the kitchen but keep alert. We don't know how many there are.' He kept his eyes on the kitchen door but from the corner Nami nodded and tightened her grip on her tennis racket. From her determined look Zoro was starting to wonder if he should feel sorry for the robbers for violence she'll unleash once into the kitchen.

They creeped down the stairs and kept to the walls as they made their way to the kitchen. Just outside Zoro paused, collected his breath and pushed the door with his baseball bat to peer in.

Losing all stealth, Zoro stood up straight and slammed the door open, 'You've got to be kidding me.'

Nami, completely bewildered from Zoro's response, peered around his shoulder to take in the scene. However, that look melted off her face as pure anger overtook.

In front of them stood a flustered, panicking Usopp and next to him raiding their fridge was Luffy with a drumstick in his hand.

'Oh! Whoops, did we wake you? Don't worry, I'm not going to be long. You can go back to bed.' Luffy innocently smiled, as if he hadn't broken in in the middle of the night to steal food.

Usopp's jaw dropped and nervously looked between Luffy, who had gone back to facing the fridge, to Zoro and Nami, who now had their arms crossed with a nasty look on their face that promised nothing but pain. 'It was Luffy's idea! I had no choice; he wouldn't leave me alone.'

Instead of a response both Nami and Zoro continued to stare Usopp down in silence, waiting for him to continue.

'He heard you'd made food from one of Sanji's recipe and he said he was hungry and that he called Sanji and he wouldn't make anything this time of the morning. So he woke me up to drive him-'

'You drove him here!?' Nami screeched as her eyebrows almost flew off of her forehead.

'Uuuuh…', Usopp's forehead started to sweat as he desperately tried to think of a way to dig himself out of his hole. 'You don't understand, he annoyed me for half an hour, and he said if I didn't take him, he'd just come in through the window, so I used my spare key-'

'You used your emergency key to give Luffy food!?' Nami's voice rose a pitch and her grip on the racket tightened, as did Zoro's on his baseball bat.

Seeing no way this could end well for him, Usopp shouted, 'Usopp dash!' Then hauled Luffy by his collar, who complained about not getting any ham, and out the back door of the kitchen into the garden and over the fence. Clearly the route they'd taken in.

Nami moved to go after them but was stopped by Zoro grabbing her arm. 'Leave it for tonight, it's early. We can always get them later.' He smirked.

Nami was frowning but nodded as the adrenaline started to wear off, 'Okay, let's go back to bed. Just wait till I see those two next.' Zoro wrapped his arm around her shoulder and directed her towards their bedroom as she continued, 'Usopp's losing his key privileges and they're both getting a beating.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'Thank you so much for doing this Nami,' Robin said, as she handed over a tiny baby.

'It's more than okay, you know how much I love children and Zoro's a bit of a natural, no matter how much he refuses to accept it.' Nami smiled as she started to rock little Olivia, who was starting to wake up. 'Although, where's Franky?'

'You know how he gets, he started crying just at the thought of leaving them. So I said I'd drop them off.' Robin said with a patient smile.

Nami waved as Robin made it back to her car and drove away to pick up Franky and enjoy their weekend away. Robin had confided she couldn't remember the last time it had been just the two of them, so Nami had offered babysitting, free of charge of course. She couldn't charge her friend and she loved having both the children.

With the baby in her arms, she went to find Chopper and Zoro. Chopper had barely looked at her when he first came in, bolted it through the door to find Zoro.

Chopper was Robin and Franky's eldest; they'd adopted him through an agency when his parents didn't want him anymore. The young boy had been aloof at first, he would attempt to hide when anyone was around, even though he only hid his head, the rest of his body would stick out. Between Robin's patience and Franky's over the top demeanour, he'd relaxed and began to trust them not to break his heart. Also paired with their boisterous friends he didn't stand a chance. Luffy and Usopp had refused to leave him alone, including him in all their games. The most surprising though was Zoro. He came across as detached and unapproachable, yet Chopper had flocked to him, spending most of his days starry eyed and following him around like a sheep.

So it was no surprise when she went into the living room and found Chopper on Zoro's lap, trying to climb onto his shoulders and telling Zoro about his week and what he'd learned. Despite his previously poor upbringing, the young boy was incredibly smart and liked to share what he'd learned. Zoro looked uninterested but she knew he was listening to every word.

When Zoro caught Nami standing in the doorway with a soft smile on her face, he knew exactly what she was thinking and couldn't disguise the blush that appeared on his feet.

He was so cute.

**...**

Olivia had been put down for a sleep before Nami suggested they played a game. Zoro immediately said nothing with cards, he knew that him and Chopper wouldn't stand a chance against his powerhouse girlfriend. Nami had pouted but agreed when Chopper had excitedly asked if they could play hide and seek. Considering his poor hiding skills, Nami thought he wouldn't like it, but she knew when he played with Luffy and Usopp they pretended not to see him for ages.

Chopper wanted to count first, so that left Nami and Zoro to hide. Nami usually won these sorts of games because of her skills with pickpocketing, which taught her how to stay out of sight and hide if need be, but Chopper had started counting quickly and, in the excitement, she'd lost Zoro.

She had no plans to hide with him but also no time to pick a good spot. She hoped Zoro picked somewhere really easy, he was known to put almost no effort in.

She'd ran upstairs when Chopper had gotten to 10 and was now franticly trying to find somewhere in their room when she heard him shout ready or not. Her eyes locked onto the wardrobe, a tight fit but she'd have to make it work.

However, as she opened it there sat a wide eyed Zoro, but he relaxed when he realised it was only Nami.

'This spot is taken, find somewhere else.' He glared and they soon descended into a whispered argument.

'I don't have time, move over! He's coming and he'll find us both if we're not careful.'

'Go under the bed.'

'I would but _someone_ hasn't moved their fitness bike they bought and _still_ need to set up.'

'I said I'd get to it, witch!'

'Well you haven't and now we're both going to lose because of it, idiot.'

What was meant to be fun had now turned into an argument as they both glared at each other, neither willing to back down.

'Fine, get in here, I can hear him at the bottom of the stairs.' He pulled Nami's hand and she fell into him, he groaned in pain as her knee connected with his stomach. He quickly and quietly pulled the wardrobe door shut.

Nami finally found her bearings as she righted herself, but she found herself in close proximity with Zoro. There was no space for her to sit down on the floor, so she made do with his lap as her hands came up to his shoulders with his resting on her waist.

'Well this is cosy,' Nami smirked. 'Having fun yet?'

'Oh yeah, the best. I always wanted to spend my day off squashed in a wardrobe, instead of on the sofa with a beer.'

Nami snickered quietly to not alert Chopper. 'Oh come off it, you love having him around.'

She smiled triumphantly when he said nothing back, just turned his head away from her knowing gaze, not willing to admit or deny anything.

'Well you better get used to it, because when we have ch-' Nami cut herself off and stared in horror at Zoro when she realised what she had been about to say. They'd been together a while and they lived together, but they hadn't had this conversation yet. She didn't want to freak him out… although she surprised herself with how easily it had rolled of the tongue. And how nice the image was.

'When we…? Have our own children?' Zoro said, not nearly looking as freaked out as she'd expected. 'If you'd said that a year ago maybe you'd get a different reaction, but it's been on my mind.'

Although Nami had started this, she could feel her heart thudding and panic starting to rise. Why did she have to open her big mouth? She liked the thought, but she wasn't ready now.

'I'm not saying now, but it's on the table.' It's as if he'd read her mind and by the look on his face, he'd read her perfectly. 'Relieved?'

Nami nodded and when the feeling of panic died down, she smiled that he'd been thinking of their future together.

'Who knew tough policeman Zoro had been thinking about his future filled with babies.' She teased as she pulled his cheek.

'Oi! I didn't say filled!' But Nami could only laugh at his outburst.

'Finished?' She'd calmed down but realised how much noise they'd been making since having the deep conversation considering the silly game they'd been playing.

She nodded at him and they both went quiet to see if they'd been heard, but with no footsteps around they'd been lucky.

When Nami looked back at Zoro, he had the softest look on his face and as his head lowered, she met him in the middle to kiss.

What ruined the moment was when the wardrobe door was flung open and a triumphant Chopper was manically laughing at finally finding someone. However his laughing turned into a scream and an exclamation of 'gross' before running off. Olivia now awake due to all the screaming and the pair could only look at each other in defeat at all the chaos that erupted around them.

They had to bribe Chopper with ice-cream for dinner so he wouldn't tell his parents about their compromising position he'd found them in.

* * *

It was a rare sight to see a drunk Zoro, they both had such a high tolerance she could only names the instances on one hand. Tonight, however, they were celebrating their engagement and they'd gone all out. He'd well and truly let lose, but that left Nami to carry him in with his arm across her shoulder and attempting to carry his weight as he stumbled about.

He'd already tried to turn them around a couple of times, stating that he needed to get home because his fiancé would worry. Nami smiled at that, it was still so weird to hear and crazy how they'd gotten here but aside from that annoying, because they were going in the right direction towards their home.

As Nami put the key into the door, Zoro became lively again.

'Listen, you're really pretty but I'm gunna get married to this really beautiful lady so I can't,' Zoro slurred

Nami laughed as he said that and could feel a blush settling on her cheeks at the unintended compliment.

'Yeah, you've told me already, just lay down and sleep it off, you can leave in the morning.' As amusing as this was, they'd already had this conversation multiple times and she was tired. A small part of her was curious if she let him go, where he would go.

Zoro seemed to agree with that and as she sat him on the sofa, he finally looked up at her. His face filled with drunken wonder, 'You look just like her, so pretty.'

He suddenly got off the sofa to stand in front of her and took her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks. His face slowly lowered until their noses touched and he muttered under his breath about how familiar she looked before pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, much softer than she had expected considering his state.

She leaned into the kiss and moved her lips against his as her hands slide along his broad shoulders. Just as she moved to deepen the kiss, he pulled away abruptly, 'I have a fiancé! We can't.'

Whilst this was once cute, it was now exhausting having to tell him over and over again. 'Right, one last time idiot. I am your fiancé, you proposed to me and we're getting married.'

'You're my fiancé?!'

Nami snorted at his surprise and nodded, whatever she was about to say was cut off as he dived back in for another kiss. Whilst that was soft and sweet, this one was more urgent as his tongue ran across her lips and his hands slid down her body to rest low on her hips. She gasped as he gave them a squeeze and his tongue met hers.

His mouth then started to move down her neck as his hands started playing with the button on her skirt.

Her hands came down to stop his hands bumbling around to undo her skirt, 'Come on Zoro, you're quite drunk and could probably do with a sleep.' As much as she wanted to continue, he was drunk and just about grasped who she was, it wasn't exactly romantic.

His hands were returned to around her neck and her arms wrapped around his waist to steer him towards their bedroom.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, he suddenly leaned over, 'I should probably tell you, I have a fiancé who I'm in love with and need to get home to. She'd kick my arse and yours, if she knew.'

Nami could only groan in defeat.

* * *

After they'd announced their engagement, they felt no rush to get married straight away. It's one of the main reasons why it took so long but along the way they'd started making plans. Sanji all but announced he would be providing food and both Nami and Zoro never even considered anyone else other than their chef friend. They asked Brook if he would play violin for the wedding march and organise music, he was more than welcome to play but they didn't expect him to do that all night.

Everybody else pulled together to help organise it and give ideas for the reception. They had parties all the time, this would just be a grander one.

Robin and Nojiko helped Nami find a dress, Genzo had a man to man talk with Zoro, as if he hadn't already done that multiple times before and with the date set, it was starting to become a reality.

The only issue in this smooth run up, was that they didn't know how to sort out bridesmaids and groomsman. They'd already agreed there would be no maid of honour or best man, they couldn't pick just one person from their tight knit group of friends. However, Nami, Zoro and Luffy had met all at the same time a very long time ago and if it wasn't for him, Nami and Zoro probably wouldn't have become friends. So it felt wrong to have him standing next to only one of them.

'Just have him be your officiator.' Robin had suggested when they'd tried to settle this again and suddenly their last puzzle piece slotted into place.

With the date set and steadily approaching, they were ready to have a wedding.

**...**

Everything had gone smoothly. Nami had walked down the aisle in a fitted silk gown with a plunging neckline, with only lace attempting to keep it modest. Lace covered down her arms and along the open back of her dress. Zoro had looked misty as she walked towards him, but he held it together, unlike Sanji who was bawling next to him and muttering about an angel dressed in white.

Luffy had taken this very seriously and given a lovely, personalised speech. They both knew though that as soon as the reception started, his jacket would be off, and he'd be ready to let loose.

Sanji's food had been exquisite, as expected, and once the main meal had finished, the music started, and the alcohol came out.

Zoro wasn't much of a dancer, he could dance, but he just didn't particularly enjoy it. Especially in front of people. Yet he'd slow danced with Nami whenever she'd wanted, and it seemed the mood had made him a bit less self-conscious.

However, for what was about to happen, she knew Zoro would need some alcohol. Usopp had told her that Luffy had seen something on TV that he'd wanted to try. Basically, weddings guests line up at the sides and the main party dance through the middle.

It sounded like fun and would make for some great photos, so she had no problem. She took Zoro by the hand and stopped at the bar to order some shots. He didn't even look suspicious, he was just ready to let loose and party, so that was a good start already.

With their shots downed, the guests started to line up and clap their hands as the music got louder. By the time Zoro had realised what was happening, he couldn't escape as Luffy had gotten his hands on him and shoved him into the centre. With a snide remark from Sanji, it's all it had taken to get Zoro moving.

What had started as awkward was now hilarious as everyone had relaxed into it and the alcohol kicked in. Nami, Robin and Nojiko took their turn down the centre, cantering about and using arms and elbows in the most ridiculous way.

The horde of boys went next, jumping around, over each other and trying to out dance each other down the makeshift aisle.

Being the two biggest men there, Zoro and Franky went up and leap frogged over each other, landing into the splits before the other would pick them up off the floor. However, when Franky leapt into the splits he groaned as something split and when Zoro attempted to lift him off the floor as they had previously done, he couldn't. When he finally clocked on something was wrong Nami and Robin rushed in to pick him up off the floor, whilst the other boys laughed at the older man from the side-lines.

Nami and Zoro were the last pair to go up. Zoro lifted her into the air and she threw her arms out in what she thought would look graceful but as he swayed, she realised it probably didn't. They laughed as he put her down onto her feet and swept her around in circles. The pair made their way to the end out of breath form their chaotic dancing that would make Luffy proud.

Just before they finished, Zoro brought her closer to dip her right at the end and kiss her. As they pulled back, he whispered against her lips, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' and dived back into the kiss and the crown around them cheered.

* * *

Nami had woken up early and could barely contain herself, it was Christmas day after all. She'd already moved the gifts downstairs. Her family would be coming over after breakfast to have lunch with them, so there presents went into a separate pile. This year they would be hosting their friends in the evening, after everybody had gotten back from their respective families. She was looking forward to seeing everybody, but even more so to tell them the news.

Zoro was slow to wake, which was completely normal, but she had no time for that today. A coffee sat in the kitchen waiting for him and she sat in front of the tree. She'd hurried him along a couple of times but tried to calm down otherwise he'd start asking questions.

He'd raised an eyebrow at her odd behaviour, but it wasn't enough for him to comment on yet. Instead, with coffee in hand, he sat down next to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Normally they'd take it in turns, but Nami insisted that he go first. She laughed when he'd opened the watch. He'd looked pleased with it and was in desperate need of another one after Luffy had broken it when he'd played about with it with Chopper. However he was soon glowering at her when he noticed a big compass sitting in the middle.

This continued, he'd open something, and they'd banter with each other until the next one was ready to open. As he got to the last one, Nami begin to get impatient with his slow pace. He spared her a glance and an amused look, and she could only guess what he was thinking; that she looked like Luffy right now.

As he opened the box, his head tilted to the side in confusion, 'I don't think these are mine, are these meant for Olivia?' Sitting in his hand were a tiny pair of lace up booties.

Nami shook her head and continued to stare at him, waiting for him to catch on.

He was oblivious. 'Although they're too small for Olivia, did you get a gift receipt? You'll have to change them.'

Her eyes rolled as he continued talking about the shoes and all she did was reach across to his hand to place against her stomach.

His mouth gaped open as realisation kicked in and joy filled Nami as she could finally share this joy with him. She'd found out a week prior but considering it was so close to Christmas she'd wanted to surprise him. The agony of waiting a week paid off as he suddenly got to his feet and pulled her up with him. In the next moment he'd lifted her and was swinging her around in circles, as her legs wrapped around his waist nothing could outshine their smiles.

When he stopped her pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. 'Are we going to tell everyone today?' He breathed against her lips.

'It's still quite early, let's see later, hm?' She pressed her forehead against his.

'Merry Christmas, Zoro.'

**...**

As it turned out, Robin was pregnant too, with their third child.

* * *

Please excuse if there are any errors.

Funnily enough, this was inspired by the film Hitch and if you've watched the film, the wedding scene will look _very_ familiar. I listened to 'Now that we found love' by Heavy D for most of this.

It was very hard to keep this light, so many plot ideas came up! But I wanted it to be fluffy and sweet… and a bit funny. I am toying with the idea of continuing this domestic AU, even if it was only originally planned to be snap shots of their lives together.

Thanks for reading, R&R,

It's the Mooface


End file.
